One Magic
by Ezra Namikaze Dragneel
Summary: Manga 309/ Después de que Natsu derrota al lider de la orden de los Lobos Hambrientos, un nuevo peligro acecha y va por Lucy, a lo cual el unico que puede salvarla es Natsu con el poder del 'One Magic', pasen y lean este pequeño shoot producto de mi imaginación...


**Este corto shoot se basa en lo que puede pasar despues del 309, segun mi imaginación hehe**

**espero lo disfruten... a y un bonus, Natsu tiene otra enamorada, pero no es Lissana si quieren ver**

**leanlo...**

One Shoot

Natsu miraba el suelo donde estaba su oponente, el que decía ser líder el líder de la Orden de los Lobos Hambrientos, lo había derrotado, fue una batalla dura pero logro salir avante sobre su oponente.

"Bueno ahora a buscar a los demás para salir de aquí".- dijo el Salamander mientras caminaba hacia el agujero por donde entro.

"Ustedes nunca saldrán de aquí".- oyó la voz de su contrincante.- "No después de lo que hare, ustedes nunca podrán salir, sobre todo tu Dragón Slayer".- dijo captando la atención del pelirosa que rápidamente se volteo y levanto por el cuello a su oponente.

"Dime que harás, para detenerte de una vez, y te prometo que acabare contigo y con eso para que todos podremos salir".- dijo de muy mal humor Natsu.

"No es lo que hare, sino a quien se lo hare, a tu persona preciada Salamander, la hare ver la oscuridad y tu no podrás salvarla".- fue lo último que dijo el sujeto.

"¡Maldito!, dime a quien se lo harás, ¡dime!".- decía furioso el Dragón slayer, pero fue en vano el ya no le respondería. Frustrado solo lo dejo caer mientras pensaba.- "¿A quién?".- se lo preguntaba pero no tuvo que pensar mucho ya que solo un nombre y una imagen le paso por la cabeza para salir corriendo en busca de ella.- "Lucy"

Mientras con Lucy, y los demás, ya habían derrotado a su contrincante, gracias a la ayuda de Loke, y los demás espíritus celestiales.

"Estoy muy cansada".- exclamo Lucy mientras se sentaba.

"Gracias de nuevo Loke-san, por devolverme mis llaves celestiales".- dijo Yukino haciendo una reverencia hacia el peli naranja.

"No hay de que, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos juntos los 12 espíritus estelares".- dijo el espíritu de Leo.

"Eso fue peligroso, lo mejor será salir de aquí y buscar a los demás".- hablo Charle volando al igual que Happy. Loke cargo al caballero blanco mientras seguía a los demás.

"¿Dónde estará Natsu?".- pensó Lucy. Cuando de repente se detuvo y bajo la mirada. Todos la miraron extrañados.

"¿Lucy?".- pregunto Happy viendo a Lucy.

"¿Te encuentras bien?".- dijo Loke preocupado por su ama. Pero no pudieron seguir preguntando ya que un grito los alerto.

"¡Chicos!".- escucharon, y se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Wendy, Mira Jane y Panther Lilly.

"¿Se encuentran bien?".- pregunto Mira viendo a todos.

"Si y ¿ustedes?".- pregunto Yukino viendo a Mira.

"Nos encontramos bien, fue algo muy duro pero logramos derrotarlos".- dijo Wendy abrazando a Charle.- "y ¿Natsu-san?".- pregunto viendo que el pelirosa no estaba.

"No, todavía no aparece".- dijo Happy preocupado por su amigo.

"¿Le pasa algo a Lucy-san?".- dijo Wendy viendo a su rubia amiga.

"No lo sabemos".- dijo Yukino viendo a la rubia. De repente la rubia levanto la mirada viendo a cada una con una sonrisa.

"Tranquilos chicos estoy bien".- dijo la rubia tranquilizando a los demás, pero después se puso seria.- "Pero no saldrán de este lugar".- dijo seria extrañando a todos.

"Lucy, a que te refieres".- hablo Mira viendo a su amiga.

"Que no saldrán, porque yo los eliminare aquí y ahora".- dijo Lucy sonriendo maliciosamente asustando a los demás.

Natsu corría buscando a Lucy por el castillo, tenía un mal presentimiento, eso lo mantenía inquieto. Lo peor de todo es que no captaba el olor de ella o de sus amigos. La buscaba por todos lados hasta que llego a un cuarto, uno muy bonito, sin duda el más arreglado al que había entrado.

"¿Dónde puede estar?".- dijo desesperado agarrándose la cabeza.

"Si la quieres yo te puedo ayudar".- escucho atrás de él. Se volteo y se encontró con la Princesa de Fiore viéndolo fijamente.

"Tu".- dijo con furia Natsu y se acerco a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella. Ella no se inmuto y lo vio a los ojos.- "Por ti estamos aquí, y ahora Lucy esta en problemas".- dijo con rabia, pero las palabras de la Princesa resonaron en su cabeza.- "¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?".- pregunto intrigado.

"Porque estoy arrepentida, porque no quiero hacer lo incorrecto".- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.- "Quiero hacer lo correcto, y dejarlos libres, porque sé que ustedes no hacen nada malo, te he visto desde pequeña, y siempre fuiste como una inspiración para a mi".- dijo viéndolo a los ojos del Dragón Slayer que se sonrojo un poco.

"¿Te inspire?".- dijo sorprendido.

"Fuiste como una luz para mí, la Princesa de Fiore, cuando desapareciste 7 años, me puse triste al saber que mi héroe se había perdido o muerto, eso me puso mal".- dijo triste al recordar esos momentos.- "Pero después regresaste, como un fénix y me devolviste la alegría a mi vida, y eso te lo debo a ti, todo esto te lo debo a ti, gracias Natsu Dragneel".- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo a Natsu que se sorprendió por la declaración de la Princesa.

"¿Tu estas enamorada de mi?".- pregunto viendo a los ojos de la princesa.

"Si".- dijo la Princesa.- "Te amo, mi querido Salamander".- dijo mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos. El Dragneel la vio triste y le limpio las pocas lágrimas que le salían.

"Lamento no poder corresponderte".- dijo el Dragneel viendo a la princesa que le sonreía por eso.

"Lo sé, por eso los dejo libres, para que tu mi caballero seas feliz con ella, ahora ve que te necesita".- dijo la princesa mientras se alejaba y se acercaba a un pasaje secreto dándole permiso para irse.- "Ve, te está esperando".- dijo viendo como se acercaba el Salamander.

"Gracias, como podre agradecerte".- dijo con su típica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la princesa.

"El verte y hablar contigo me fue suficiente".- dijo sonriente la princesa. El Dragneel se le quedo viendo un rato, nunca pensó tener una enamorada y nada menos que la princesa de Fiore, sin duda si le contaba a los chicos a Gray le daba un ataque al igual que Gajeel. Y las chicas sin duda no le creerían. Sonrió inconscientemente mientras se acercaba a la chica.

"Todo esto me toma por sorpresa y espero que podamos ser amigos".- dijo Natsu viendo como la chica sonreía.- "Tomare eso como un si, y esto es algo que solo se lo he dado a una persona".- dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la boca a una princesa sorprendida pero que respondió el beso.- "Antes de irme, dime tu nombre, Princesa".- dijo el Dragneel.

"Hisui".- respondió la chica sonrojada.

"Un gusto conocerte Hisui-sama, nos volveremos a ver tenlo por seguro".- dijo mientras entraba en el pasaje secreto y se perdía en el. La princesa cerró ese pasaje y se fue a la cama, se sentó en ella e inocentemente se toco los labios.

"Me beso".- dijo sonriente.- "Mi príncipe me beso".- dijo mientras se recostaba y cerraba los ojos para ver la sonrisa de Natsu.- "Que seas feliz mi dulce príncipe".- pensó sonriente.

Natsu corría por el pasillo, su rostro serio, esperando no llegar muy tarde. De repente una luz le cegó y paro para poder ver mejor. Cuando pudo ver mejor vio a Mira Jane, Wendy, Happy, Charle y Lilly en el suelo, Yukino y Arcadios estaban recostados sobre las rocas, Rápidamente fue con Wendy a socorrerla.

"Wendy".- dijo Natsu levantando a la dragón slayer.- "Wendy".- llamo otra vez y esta vez ella abrió sus ojos un poco para ver.- "Wendy, dime que paso".- le dijo exigiendo una respuesta.

"Cuidado, Natsu-san, no pudimos hacer nada, es muy fuerte".- fue lo único que dijo Wendy antes de caer inconsciente.

"Al fin llegas Natsu".- oyó el Dragneel. Dejo a Wendy en el suelo y se volteo para encarar a Lucy.

"¿Lucy?".- pregunto Natsu viendo a la rubia sonreír.

"Así es Natsu, soy yo".- dijo sonriente la rubia.- "Pero aquí te quedaras ya que no podrás salir".- dijo mientras sacaba 2 llaves y de ellas salían Tauros y Scorpio.- "Ataquen".- dijo con voz fría. Tauros ataco a Natsu con su gran hacha, pero el Salamander lo esquivaba fácil mente hasta que se le unió Scorpio, que combino su ataque de arena con el hacha de Tauros intentando atacarlo, pero Natsu rápidamente ataco con su Rugido del Dragón.

"Lucy, ¿qué pasa, por qué me atacas?".- pregunto viendo a la rubia.

"Nada Natsu, solo no puedo dejarte ir".- dijo mientras sacaba otra llave y de ella salía Loke.- "Acaba con el".- dijo otra vez fría.

"Lo siento Natsu".- dijo Loke mientras atacaba a Natsu, intentaba darle con sus puños brillantes pero Natsu lo esquivaba y contraatacaba con su puño en llamas. De repente sintió otra presencia y esquivo el golpe del cual provenía de Capricorn.

"Vamos acaben con el".- ordeno Lucy mirando todo con una sonrisa.

"Lamento esto Natsu-dono, pero usted es el único que puede liberar a Lucy-sama de ese poder de la oscuridad que la controla, usted debe llegar a ella y volverla a nosotros".- dijo el espíritu de Capricornio mientras atacaba al dragón slayer.

"Lo intentare".- dijo Natsu, y se concentro y activo su Modo Dragón de llamas eléctricas y ataco con ese poderoso rugido a ambos dejándolos inconscientes. Volteo para ver a Lucy y solo vio a 2 Lucy de la mano mientras se concentraba.

"Urano Metoria".- dijo cuando abrió sus ojos dando su último ataque al dragón slayer de lleno. El golpe fue duro, y termino en el suelo, Lucy se acerco sonriendo triunfante.- "No puedes ganarme Natsu".- dijo acercándose a él.

"Claro que puedo, porque tú no eres la Lucy que yo conozco".- dijo Natsu mirando a la chica.- "Tu eres su parte mala, y ahora me dirás, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?".- dijo Natsu intentando levantarse sin dejar de mirar a Lucy.

"Solo la verdad".- dijo simplemente.- "Ella está sola, no tiene a nadie y ese fue su mayor temor y gracias a ello pude salir, gracias mi querido Salamander".- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, dejando a un Natsu serio.

"Eso no es cierto, ella no está sola, y nunca lo estará".- dijo firme Natsu.

"No me hagas reír, además ella no te puede oír, acéptalo Natsu, perdiste".- dijo Lucy sonriente. Pero en eso le empezó a doler la cabeza.- "¿Qué me pasa?".- dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza, Natsu sonrió ante esto, Lucy lo estaba escuchando era ahora o nunca.

"Déjame decirte que no ganaras porque Lucy está ahí y sé que me puede oír".- dijo triunfante viendo el rostro enojado de Lucy, ahora el dolor era más fuerte y Natsu vio su oportunidad y continuo.- "Lucy se que estas ahí, pelea y recuerda que no estás sola, tienes a todos tus amigos en el gremio, a Levy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Charle, Mira Jane, Wendy y demás, todos siempre estarán contigo hasta el fin".- dijo Natsu levantándose.

"¡Cállate!".- dijo mirando a Natsu pararse.- "Mi cabeza".- dijo soportando el dolor de cabeza que tenia.

"No estás sola Lucy, siempre estaremos contigo".- dijo acercándose a la rubia.- "En especial Yo, MI Lucy".- dijo el dragón slayer sonrojado viendo a la rubia que se quedo estática.

En la mente de Lucy, la verdadera estaba sentada, en la oscuridad, miraba para todos lados pero solo veía oscuridad.

"Estas sola, tus padres están muertos, y tus amigos en los grandes juegos no les interesas".- era lo que oía Lucy, una lagrima se cruzo por su cara y bajo la cabeza, era la verdad según ella, pero entonces escucho una voz, la voz que siempre escuchaba en el gremio y que alegraba su día siempre.- "Natsu".- pensó la rubia viendo una luz en toda la oscuridad y la voz del dragón slayer que la llamaba, escucho todo lo que dijo, sobre sus amigos y que nunca la dejarían.- "Tienes razón Natsu, debo luchar".- dijo Lucy viendo directo a la luz, intento alcanzarla pero no podía, seguía intentando no se podía rendir, no lo haría porque tenía que regresar a su vida, y entonces oyó algo que le dio la inspiración a seguir.- "Mi Lucy".- repitió y vio como la luz se volvía mas grande.- "Mi Natsu".- dijo sonriente alcanzando la luz que apareció en la oscuridad.

"Natsu".- susurro Lucy con su inconfundible voz, llamando la atención de Natsu.

"Lucy".- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, pero no levantaba la cabeza la rubia.

"No te acerques".- volvió a decir la rubia.- "No ganaras tan fácil, y solo hay una forma de ganarme y esa es dándome tu mejor golpe".- dijo dejando helado a Natsu.

"No puedo".- dijo triste el Salamander sabiendo que era incapaz de hacerle daño a Lucy.

"Natsu, tienes que hacerlo, hazlo así tu serás libre".- dijo Lucy con voz normal.- "No te preocupes por mí, hazlo por los demás, confió en ti".- dijo Lucy mirando al Salamander.

Natsu no sabía qué hacer, el nunca se atrevería a golpearla, esa fue su promesa nunca lastimar a Lucy, siempre hacerla feliz eran los pensamientos del Dragón Slayer, pero cuando vio a los ojos de la rubia vio la determinación en sus ojos, 'su' Lucy había regresado y ahora le pedía que la atacase.

"No hay otra salida".- pensó el Salamander viendo tristemente a la rubia mientras su puño se envolvía en fuego.

"Lo hará".- dijo la Lucy maligna viendo a Natsu.- "No se lo permitiré".- dijo queriendo mantener el control del cuerpo.

"Si lo hará, y yo te impediré hacer algo".- dijo la Lucy normal manteniendo el control de su cuerpo.

Natsu no levantaba la mirada, pero ya estaba listo para el ataque.- "Lo siento".- dijo levantando la vista mientras empezaba a acercarse a la rubia.

"No tienes por qué disculparte".- dijo sonriente la rubia.- "Gracias por todo Natsu".- dijo cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero este no lo sintió, solo sentía como el calor se acercaba pero nunca le dio más bien, paso a la par de ella, pero sentía a Natsu cerca de ella así que decidió abrir sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos de Natsu muy cerca de ella, en sus ojos se mostraba determinación y tranquilidad.- "Natsu, ¿Por qué?".- pregunto extrañada porque no la ataco.

"Siempre hay otra forma".- dijo Natsu mientras colocaba su mano en la nuca de ella, y la otra en la cintura.- "Usare otro tipo de magia".- dijo sonriente mientras la acercaba.

"¿Otro… tipo… de magia?".- dijo Lucy nerviosa por la cercanía entre ellos.

"Si, una magia que muy pocos tienen, y que muchos buscan pero que muy pocos conocen, y gracias a ti la conozco".- dijo mientras se acercaba.- "El origen de toda magia: 'One Magic'".- dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de la rubia.

"Natsu me está besando".- pensó Lucy sonrojada dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Fue un beso mágico para ambos, Natsu lo disfrutaba, siempre quiso estar así con ella desde que le explico su punto de vista del origen de la magia, el Dragón Slayer no le creyó al principio pero después de pensar un poco y recordar por todo lo que ha pasado con Lucy, confirmo que era cierta su teoría, la One Magic era el amor.

Dentro de Lucy en el lugar donde estaba ella rodeada de oscuridad, ahora era remplazada por una luz blanca, intensa y que iluminaba el lugar.

"No, esto no puede ser".- decía la Lucy maligna mientras se desvanecía del cuerpo de Lucy.

Lucy por su parte, estaba en los cielos, nunca pensó que Natsu fuera el que la besara. Se había resignado a ser su amiga, pero ahora esto, ella desde hacía mucho tiempo que tenía estos sentimientos por el Dragón Slayer, y ahora sus sueños se volvían realidad, el chico de sus sueños la estaba besando. Terminaron el mágico momento mientras se separaban del beso en busca de aire. No decían nada solo se miraban a los ojos, Lucy en ese momento se sintió débil y Natsu lo noto así que decidió cargarla en forma que parecían recién casados.

"Gracias".- fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de quedar inconsciente. Natsu camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos inconscientes, con Lucy en sus brazos.

"Ahora que hare".- dijo el pelirosa al llegar al sitio.

"Te ayudare mi príncipe".- escucho a su espalda, volteo y se encontró con la Princesa Hisui y unos guardianes del castillo.- "Lleven a los miembros de Fairy Tail a su enfermería, a Arcadios llévenlo a la enfermería de este castillo junto con Yukino".- ordeno la Princesa a sus hombres que rápidamente le hicieron caso, e hacían lo que le decían.

"Me vuelves a rescatar, a mí y mis amigos".- dijo sonriente el pelirosa acercándose a ella.

"Siempre lo haría, todo por mi Príncipe".- dijo sonrojada la princesa de Fiore.

"Gracias Hisui-hime, no sé cómo pagarte".- dijo viendo a la Princesa. Ella solo sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

"Nada que agradecer, solo tu amistad".- dijo sonrojada Hisui.

"Y la tienes, espero que tu y Lucy se lleven bien".- dijo viendo a la inconsciente rubia que estaba en sus brazos.

"Así será, después de todo, tenemos algo en común".- dijo sonriente haciendo sonrojar al pelirosa.

"Bueno, me despido, nos veremos de nuevo Princesa Hisui".- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde se fueron los soldados.

"Adiós mi príncipe".- dijo viéndolo caminar.

Lucy empezó a abrir los ojos, se sentía cansada y casi no se podía mover. Enfoco un poco la vista y reconoció que estaba en la misma cama donde había descansado después de la lucha donde fue herida por Minerva.

"Al fin despiertas".- escucho la rubia, volteo el rostro a la derecha y se encontró con Natsu que le sonreía.- "¿Cómo te encuentras?".- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Cansada, muy cansada, pero bien".- dijo sonriente.- "¿Y tú?".- pregunto un poco preocupada.

"Tranquila estoy bien".- dijo con su típica sonrisa.- "Creí que dormirías más, pero me equivoque".- dijo el pelirosa sonriente.

"¿Cuánto a pasado?":- pregunto viendo que todavía era de día.

"Unos 30 minutos que estas en cama, 40 de inconsciente"- dijo simplemente Natsu.

"¿Y los demás?".- pregunto viendo que solo estaba ella en la habitación.

"Bueno ellos despertaron hace 20 minutos, y se fueron a verlos juegos, yo me quede para cuidarte".- dijo un poco sonrojado.

"Gracias".- dijo sonrojada también. El silencio reino por en la habitación por un rato, era incomodo para ambos.- "¿Cómo vinimos hacia acá?".- pregunto para romper el silencio.

"La Princesa nos ayudo"- dijo con una sonrisa, extrañando a la rubia.

"¿La princesa, como?".- pregunto intrigada. Natsu le conto lo que le paso, como fue a dar por error a su cuarto, la conversación, inclusive la confesión que le hizo y como los ayudaron a salir. Cuando Lucy escucho lo de la confesión pensó que era mentira, pero se fijo en la seriedad de Natsu al contarla y lo mal que se sintió al no poder corresponder esos sentimientos.

"Puede que no me creas, y que te rías, por eso pero lo que te dije es la verdad, yo nunca te mentiría no a ti, y si te lo digo es para que no haiga secretos entre nosotros Lucy".- dijo un poco triste el Dragón Slayer. Lucy lo vio y ahora sabía que tenía que preguntar.

"Si la princesa no tiene tu corazón, ¿Quién lo tiene?".- pregunto Lucy un poco sonrojada y con el corazón acelerado. Natsu sonrió y le tomo la mano.

"Creí que ya había quedado claro".- dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba a Lucy.

"Creo que sí, pero antes quiero saber algo Natsu".- dijo seria deteniendo a Natsu.- "¿Desde cuándo te sientes así, y por qué no me lo dijiste?".- pregunto un poco triste, Natsu solo le sonrió.

"¿Puedo acostarme a tu lado?".- pregunto con su sonrisa, la rubia acepto y le hizo espacio para que el pudiera acostarse.

"Entonces dime".- dijo viéndolo, Natsu se quedo viendo el techo y suspiro.

"Fue la vez que me hablaste del One Magic, te acuerdas".- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy sonrió ante el recuerdo, esa vez Natsu como siempre estaba en su casa sin permiso pero ahora no estaba con Happy, le pregunto dónde estaba a lo que le dijo que andaba con Charle. Después de una plática entre ellos ella decidió tomar una ducha, cuando salió del baño se encontró con Natsu viendo unas cartas que eran para su madre. Rápidamente se las quito y le dijo que se fuera, pero él tenía otros planes, y una pregunta le quito todo el enojo, '¿Qué significa tener una madre?', fue la pregunta de él, Lucy se le quedo viendo impresionada, no entendía el porqué esa pregunta, pero lo vio sonriente entonces no tuvo de otra más que responderle la pregunta. Se vistió y se sentó en su cama mientras él se sentaba en el suelo. Lucy le conto todo lo que había pasado con su Madre, como le explico la magia, sus momentos felices, sus cumpleaños y lo que hacía con ella, también cuando le explico sobre la 'One Magic' que era el origen y que para ella, el amor era esa magia, de un momento a otro termino recordando su muerte y una lagrima circulo por su cara. Natsu que había estado atento a todo lo que dijo se fijo en esto y rápidamente se levanto y le abrazo por impulso, ella se sorprendió pero acepto el abrazo, Natsu se sorprendió por lo que había hecho pero no le dio importancia cuando se dio cuenta que tenia frio y le puso su bufanda. Lucy sorprendida solo dijo gracias a lo cual Natsu sonrió y se quedaron platicando un buen rato más, hasta que era tarde y él se despidió. Lucy se quedo de una forma feliz por ser así de abierta con el, era agradable una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de él. Se sonrojo con lo dicho y prefirió acostarse no sin darse cuenta que todavía tenía su bufanda, sonrió por inercia y pensó en dársela mañana.

"Claro".- dijo Lucy recordando todo lo que paso ese día.

"Bueno, después de salir de tu casa me puse a pensar en todo lo que me dijiste y algo se me vino a la cabeza, y eso fue lo de 'One Magic', al principio pensé que era el amor, cuando caminando tranquilamente una pareja paso por ahí tomados de la mano, me les quede viendo un buen rato y por un instante me imagine a ti y a mi así, en ese momento me pregunte que me estaba pasando, y la palabra salió de mi boca y en ese momento me vinieron todos los recuerdos contigo, me sentí alegre y ahí comprendí que estaba enamorado de ti, mas después me acorde también que había dejado mi bufanda contigo así que regrese pero ya estabas dormida y así que entre en busca de mi bufanda, pero la tenias puesta, en ese momento me quede fijamente viéndote, algo me hizo moverme y tocar tu rostro, cuando me di cuenta de mis acciones, no le di importancia y seguí hasta que vi tus labios y aunque me moría de vergüenza algo me decía que quería tocarlos con mi boca, y así lo hice, fue un rozón prácticamente y al separarme pude ver como sonreías y yo lo hice por inercia, así que no hice intento por quitarte mi bufanda y decidí irme por donde vine no sin antes verte y en ese momento pensé 'Si esto es estar enamorado, me gusta, y me gusta que sea de ti, Mi Lucy', fue lo que pensé y salí. Después vino lo de Michelle y después ya sabes la historia".- dijo terminando su relato con una sonrisa, en ese momento Lucy se levanto al ver que había ganado unas fuerzas y se puso encima de Natsu haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

"¿Por qué, no me lo dijiste?".- dijo la rubia viendo sus ojos.

"He sentido miedo en muchas ocasiones, de Erza, cuando vi el verdadero poder de Gildartz, cuando enfrentamos a Hades, todas las veces que estas en peligro, pero en esa ocasión me daba más miedo perderte a ti por revelar mis sentimientos, que cualquiera de esas ocasiones".- dijo un poco triste ganándose la mirada tierna de la rubia.

"Tonto, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para que me dijeras eso".- dijo sonriente la rubia haciendo sonreír al Dragón Slayer que la abrazo por la cintura.- "Hemos pasado tantas cosas, que no me imagino haberlas pasado con nadie que no fueses tu, Mi Natsu".- dijo sonriente la rubia mientras pegaba su frente con la de Natsu.

"Gracias a ti, Mi Lucy por todos esos momentos, Te amo".- dijo sonriente Natsu.

"Te amo".- dijo Lucy antes de darle un beso que acepto gustosamente Natsu. Pasaron un rato así abrazados, y besándose mientras Natsu le contaba lo que paso en los juegos hasta que Lucy bostezo.- "Supongo que dormiré, ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?".- pregunto mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Natsu.

"Nunca me separe de ti antes, y ahora que estamos más juntos que nunca no lo intentaría por nada del mundo".- dijo sonriente mientras le besaba la cabeza.

"Te amo".- susurro la rubia antes de caer dormida.

"Te amo".- escucho a Natsu decir. El se quedo un rato así hasta que los ojos le pesaron y termino durmiéndose.

Ambos se durmieron tranquilamente, no pensando en los juegos, ni en el mañana, solo pensando en lo felices que eran y que de ahora en adelante, todo iba a salir mejor.

**FIN**

**Bueno lo de la Princesa, pues como se veia un poco triste y toda la cosa, pues me parecio**

**algo bonito ponerle un poco de intriga a esto, espero les haiga gustado**

**See You**


End file.
